


you let her into our bed

by codewc (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Sex With A Proxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/codewc
Summary: CursiveSmile: Hey Murdoc, is it lonely on Plastic Beach with no women around? Just you and 2D and those talking seagulls?
    Murdoc: Yeah...it can be. But, I've got measures in place to alleviate, uh, said "loneliness". I'm not gonna go into great detail about THAT....





	

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags aren't obvious enough, this fic is of Murdoc sleeping with proxies to overcome his attraction to 2D on Plastic Beach, so if you're not into that kind of stuff, fair warning!
> 
> After having written two fluffy fics I've been wanting to dive into a messier one, and what better way to explore it than in Phase 3! I've only read, like, 4 fics that handle 2Doc in Phase 3 well, and they all deal more with the aftermath of it than anything. 
> 
> I wanted a Phase 3 2Doc fic that embraced the messiness of Phase 3 without disregarding 2D's feelings. So here, have the screwed up Murdoc dealing with his one-sided romance through proxies! (I don't know why I have to specify this, but I don't condone Murdoc's behavior or agree with his actions/opinions, etc.)

It isn't that entirely difficult to find just the right fit. 

Slim is a common find. Blue hair is a rarity. But no front teeth and fractured eyeballs are too ridiculous to even mention, beyond having actually search for. The people themselves, though, are never a buzzkill (and yes, Murdoc has yet to confront the fact that it's possible because he _pays_ them.)

It was all fun for them. Scratching, biting, bondage, spanking, handcuffs, a variety of sex toys (naturally), and so on, etc. Everything for Murdoc seemed to be on the table, and even, upon discovery after one delightful visit, calling them _by his name_ was fine. The company was fantastic.

The setup was mostly loose. The visits were few and spanned a month of two between, not only for safety measures but for Murdoc's sanity. (( _Having to avoid the fact that he seeks specific people to exorcise his feelings for a thickheaded, bitter singer is not easy. Rum can only do so much._ )) It was all done in his room, duh, but there was little to no security. The further he thought of having Cyborg Noodle standing guard the more the idea repulsed him, if only for the notion of the thing. So he just had to live with the present fear that anyone - he - could walk in. It hadn't happened, yet.

Having to think of all of this is tiresome, and he drowns the nagging sensation - _that maybe it's_ because _he puts too much thought into it-_ in a bottle of wine. It wasn't as if though  this was constantly on his mind. He had much better things to attend to. It was just that, that, that uh, you see, it's like, it's- 2D was downstairs. He was downstairs and Murdoc fucked it up. It's all fucked up. This is fucke- and there goes another bottle.

It isn't entirely difficult for this to stop.

 

* * *

 

 

This one went downhill pretty fast.

 She was eager, asking for Murdoc to slap her silly. She's bent over his knee, her bum red and hands clutching the sheets. Murdoc hadn't gotten hard yet, and he thinks to himself that this was probably going to be slow. 

He kneads her arse, dips his two fingers into her wet cunt and she squirms, then whimpers. "You alright, love?"he whispers and she nods. Perfect. His thrusts are slow and steady, keeping her sore arse in mind. Murdoc closes his eyes, then, thinks of 2D. Thinks of his relaxed shoulders, his warm hands, and his beautiful mouth. He'll pretend that his fingers are in 2D's wet cunt, and he'll ignore his shameless hard on beginning to emerge, if not for the moaning " _Murdoc_ " that comes beneath him.

Murdoc promptly stops. His erection is gone, and he wipes his fingers on his shirt. 

He won't say that there are tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sorry, love,"he says, his voice hoarse,"but we're goin' have to stop."

There were two more visits after that.

 

* * *

 

This visit was good.

He'd been lots of fun. It was rough and hot and easy. He even kissed Murdoc's cheek on his way out.

Murdoc had been convinced this wasn't the last one.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't the visit that stopped it.

It was afterward when Murdoc had been spinning the discs for the next show.

He could hear 2D making his way up on the creaky steps. Murdoc was sure that having a visit beforehand was a good decision when he saw 2D staggering over. 

2D's nervous aura wasn't at all out of the ordinary until he's scratching his arm and before Murdoc can tell him to stop because it's annoying, he leans to Murdoc and mutters, "um, uh, Murdoc, not be weird or anything but that bloke from earlier - that uh, left your room? - he kinda...." 2D gestured to himself "...he kinda looked like me."

That was what stopped it. 

 

 


End file.
